1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a tool for removing a disposable cartridge type oil filter which is conventionally used with internal combustion engines. The tool comprises a flexible strap which is looped around the filter which can then be pulled to unscrew the filter thus loosening it.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various tools have been used in the past to loosen and remove cartridge type oil filters which are threadably tightened on internal combustion engines. Oil filter wrenches in the past have utilized metal bands which can be tightened around the filter, and by turning or applying a rotational force to a rigid handle, the oil filter can be loosened and then removed. Other types of oil filter wrenches are known but all utilize a rigid handle and are difficult to engage an oil filter when the filter is in place on the motor at an inconvenient location at some level below the motor compartment opening. This is especially true on certain types of boats where an oil filter cartridge may be attached to the block at a distance of two feet or more below the motor compartment opening, causing the mechanic to reach deeply into the compartment. When using prior art wrenches, both hands must generally be available to guide the oil filter tool to the oil filter and then only with a great deal of difficulty, the oil filter which is generally oily and dirty, can be loosened and removed.
With these disadvantages and problems associated with conventional oil filter tools and wrenches the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a tool for removing a cartridge oil filter which is substantially flexible and which can be attached to the filter with one hand.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tool which includes a cinch whereby a loop can be formed at one end of the strap to easily grasp a hard to reach cylindrical oil filter.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a cylindrical oil filter tool which can be easily carried or stored.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tool formed from a flexible strap and including a plurality of projections therealong whereby an adjustable loop formed on one end of the strap can be maintained open for placement over an oil filter and by pulling the opposing end of the strap, the projections pass through a cinch thus allowing the loop to tighten around the oil filter.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a permanent loop in the end of the strap opposite the cinch whereby a rigid instrument can be placed therein to provide an additional grip for the strap.
The aforesaid and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.